Hombres de baja fibra moral
The Men of Low Moral Fiber (pirates) are a trio of supporting characters from the first two Monkey Island games. They are a group of down-on-their-luck pirates, usually out to sell Guybrush something or to justify their lazy nature. They are rarely of importance to the story or gameplay, being mainly used for comedic purposes. The three of them are usually accompanied by a pet rat. Names In the games only the tallest pirate is given a name, Frank, although in The Secret of Monkey Island demo the other two pirates are named Fin and Fred. In the voice actor credits for The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition, the three men are called Franklin, Freddy, and Phineas, in reference to their demo names.[http://www.lucasforums.com/showthread.php?t=198525 Voice cast in MI1SE] Appearance Frank is a tall, traditionally dressed pirate, usually depicted in a brown coat and tricorne hat. In the second game he has a wooden leg, which he will pay Guybrush one piece of eight to polish (though he always runs out of money when Guybrush is one piece of eight short of being able to buy anything). Fred is a short, rotund pirate who wears a white shirt, grey pants, and boots. He has no dialogue in the first game, only laughing occasionally before getting hit on the head by Frank. In the second game he does very little beside sleep, and occasionally blink. He also has a costume change, into a pair of green pants and blue shirt. Fin is slightly taller than Fred, and thinner. He has unkempt black hair, a goatee and a moustache. He wears tattered pants and goes without boots. He is especially fond of their pet rat. In the first game it is possible to scare the rat if the player clicks on it repeatedly. Role in games In The Secret of Monkey Island, Guybrush runs into the Men of Low Moral Fibre (pirates) on the main street in Mêlée Town. According to the tale they tell Guybrush, the threat of LeChuck's ghost ship had forced them onto Mêlée Island, where they had tried to start up an animal circus. Unfortunately for them, their rat scared off the elephant. Now they stand on the street corner, trying to give away copies of the minutes from the last meeting of the Mêlée Island PTA. Guybrush agrees to take one if they'll give him two pieces of eight. The three pirates return in Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge, having relocated to Woodtick. Oddly enough, they don't seem to remember Guybrush from the first game. Guybrush finds them all perched precariously on the hull of a beached ship. When Guybrush talks to them he learns that in the period since he last saw them they'd started up a pirate catering business on Phatt Island, but were bought out by Governor Phatt. With the money they bought a glass-bottomed boat, with the intention of sailing to "Drinky Island", which they believed to be the resting place of Big Whoop. Unfortunately the boat they bought had no glass in the bottom, and it sank. They ended up stranded on a deserted island (ironically enough, it was actually Dinky Island) and after talking to a philosopher they met they decided to become performance artists. Frank lost his leg in an early performance highlighting the inseparability of the path man walks from the food chain. Their current 'performance', perched on the hull of the ship, is meant to portray man's response to global environmental issues of a changing world. They have another pet rat, which they've nicknamed "Muenster Monster" because of his insatiable appetite for cheese. Guybrush traps the rat and uses him to get the cook fired from the Bloody Lip. Later, Guybrush finds it necessary to distract the Woodsmith, and does so by sawing off Frank's wooden leg as he sleeps. While the Woodsmith repairs the damage Guybrush sneaks into his shop and steals his hammer. Appeared in * The Secret of Monkey Island and Special Edition * Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge and Special Edition Voice actors Footnotes Categoría:En Desarrollo Categoría:Personajes secundarios